iDon't Want to Dance With You
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: What if Sam was jealous when she walked in on Carly and Freddie dancing? What if Freddie went after her? Seddie fluff, oneshot.


Hey, everyone! I've recently been reading Seddie fanfics, and I decided to try my hand at a oneshot. Please review! Sorry if it's a bit OOC, I haven't been watching iCarly for 7 months now and am just now beginning to start back up again. Thanks!

She was standing there.

I could feel it.

She was standing in the doorway, watching us.

I had to pull away.

There was no way I could keep myself happy, on the fake high that I got from dancing with Carly (all the while pretending it was _her_) while she was standing there.

I saw the tears threatening to run down her face.

_No._

She shouldn't cry. I didn't want her to. Seeing the bottled-up tears made me want to cry too. I knew why. Other than the fact I'd never seen the strong girl cry before, it was because I loved her.

There was no way around it, no way of denying it any longer. I loved her. It was the only explanation for why my heart sped up when she was around, why I thought of her when I woke up in the morning and dreamed about her when I fell asleep, for why my favorite memory was the one of my first kiss.

And now she was heartbroken, because of me.

"Carly, I…I have to go," I told her, pulling away.

Carly pretended to pout. "But we just started dancing."

"I'm sorry, Carls, but there's something I need to do." I said, keeping the fake sad expression on my face.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Carly smiled.

"Definitely," I answered, rushing out the door.

She was walking, farther and farther away, down the street. I could tell even from a distance that she was depressed- the way she held herself, different from her usual confident stance, was a clear signal.

"Sam!" I yelled. "SAM!!"

She pretended not to hear me, but I knew she did. I finally caught up with her a minute later.

"Sam," I panted.

"What is it, Fredward?" she muttered indifferently.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Of course not." She spoke as if she was trying to convince herself. "You and Carly are together now and happy, and I have no one, and everything is going to be just fine." She seemed to break down near the end.

"Sam," I said, in a warning tone, telling her that I could see through her fakeness.

"I'm happy for you. Really," She pleaded.

She was lying.

"So you're not jealous or anything crazy like that, then?" I asked, looking directly into her pools of blue.

"Of course not. I cou- would never, ever want to go out with, um, you, Freddork!…." she trailed off, seeing my unbelieving glare. "So, maybe I am! But it's, uh, just because I don't want to be a third wheel, you know, you and Carly making out all the time!"

"Sam."

"What? It's true."

"You know as well as I do that Carly and I wouldn't be kissing all the time with _you _around."

"Is that an insult, or a reassurance?"

I sighed. "Listen, Sam, I don't think that's the reason."

Her deep pools of blue seemed to freeze over, knowing she was caught. "Why the heck not?"

"Because, Samantha," she glared at me at this point, "if that was all you were worried about, you wouldn't almost cry over one little dance. Carly and I don't have…um….well, we aren't going out, and I don't think we ever will be."

"How do you know?" she yelled. "Carly could wake up one day and realize she's in love with you."

I sighed. "Sam, first of all, I don't think that will ever happen. Second of all, I don't love Carly anymore. I've moved on."

Sam raised one eyebrow. "Who's the unlucky victim this time?"

"This is your interrogation, Sam, not mine." I reminded her.

Sam sighed this time. "I am not jealous of whatever relationship you and Carly have, Freddie."

Time seemed to stop as she said my name. Sam _never _called me Freddie. It had always been Freddork, Frednerd, Fredward, basically any horrible form of my full name she could think of. There was also nerd, nub, geek, dork and every other name. It was never just plain _Freddie._

Sam gasped, too, realizing her mistake.

"Did you just call me _Freddie_?" I asked, unbelieving.

"No," Sam replied stubbornly, scoffing. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sam, I just heard you say it."

"Frednerd, I **didn't** mean to." She lowered her eyes to the pavement, looking as if she was about to cry…..or kill me.

"Can't you just tell me?" I asked, gently.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Sam got her fire back. "What's wrong is that while I was helping my best friend get a date, I forgot I'd have to have one too!! I took it for granted that Gibby would go with me, and then he turned me down flat, not once but twice!" She looked down at my shoes. "What's wrong, Fredward, is that no guy would ever like me."

"That's not true," I told her.

"Yeah, right. You're just saying that."

"No, Sam. I know of one guy that really likes you a lot. He probably even loves you. He's just scared to tell you because he thinks you'll knock him out."

"See?" In a burst of anger, Sam punched me on the shoulder, hard. I winced. "Why does every guy think I'm so VIOLENT?!?"

I laughed at the irony. "Gee, Sam, I wonder." Sam looked depressed now, so I realized I needed to change the subject. "If the guy decided to tell you, would you promise not to knock him out or whatever you would do?"

Sam looked down. "Is he perverted?"

"No."

"Is he cute?"

"How would I know?!?"

"Are you sure he really, truly loves me? Not just because I'm kinda famous or whatever?"

"Very sure."

"Is he dorky?"

"Maybe," I laughed.

"Is he a nub?"

"According to you, the king of them."

Sam's eyes widened. "Is it…"

She was unable to finish the sentence, but she pointed at me.

"Yes," I whispered, pulling her closer and touching her lips to mine.

Surprisingly, Sam didn't immediately pull away. She began to kiss me back.

When we both pulled away for air, I noticed something strange.

_Samantha Puckett was crying._

"Sam?" I whispered again.

"Fredward Benson, if you ever tell anyone about this then I swear I will make your life a living Hades." She muttered.

"I wouldn't." I promised.

"I know." she said, confidently, placing her head on my shoulder.

"Why…." I began.

"Are you crying?" She finished. "First, because I love you, too. Second, because…" she looked up at me. "Can you promise me that nothing between us will change?"

I looked up, alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we'll still fight and stuff. Of course, I want you to be my boyfriend, but I don't want us to be all lovey-dovey all the time, you know?" she explained.

"Of course." I assured her.

"And if, and that's a strong if, IF we break up, we'll still be best friends?"

"Of course."

"Then, Frednerd, I think you should kiss me." She demanded.

"Fine," I relented, leaning in.

She was happy now, and I was happy too.

Yeah, really fluffy, but I like fluffy stuff. Please review!


End file.
